Mutant, a Sonic fanfic!
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: When Sonic goes missing, everyone is in despair. But when a monster arrives, only Tails and Knuckles seem to notice the familiar creature... But, Dr. Eggman is on their tail, trying to recapture the beast and destroy the world! (Discontinued)
1. Missing

**Unknown POV(FLASHBACK)**

 **PAIN.**

That's all I felt when that syringe plunged into my skin. "UGH, nothing happened to that pathetic animal!" I heard one of those **despicable** humans say. Fifteen minutes passed, and I screamed in pain as I began to transform into the **monster** I am now.

Tails was looking online on his laptop to see if any recent sightings of Sonic were there. He sighed as nothing came up on Google. Knuckles came into the workshop as he sadly said, "We need to go before it gets dark, Tails." Tails sighed and got up. He grabbed some flowers and walked out the door with Tails.

Tails and Knuckles arrived at a graveyard. Amy and Shadow were standing at a gravestone that said: **_Here lies Sonic, the hero of Mobius. R.I.P._** Amy was crying, and Shadow rolled his eyes. Tails set the flowers down on the front of the stone and started to cry. Knuckles was able to hold back his tears, and Shadow showed no care whatsoever.

 **LAB**

 **UNKNOWN POV**

I woke up in my cage. I looked behind me to see the jeering faces of those detestable humans. "Oh, the abomination came to. Lets have some fun with him!" They said, and I saw them pull out pistols. I whimpered, and tried to run, but I slammed into a filthy wall. "Oh, how **pathetic!"** One snickered, and shot me in my leg. Green blood oozed from the wound, and I roared in pain. They laughed evilly, oh how I wanted to rip them apart! "What a _**wimp.**_ The boss said this was the ultimate killing machine?! Ridiculous!" I licked to blood off my leg, and I glared at the men. Some of them backed away as my eyes flashed gold. Then, they just laughed. "Wow, and to think this was the hero of the planet! He's so pathetic! He can't even take a gunshot!" That's when I lost it. I ripped the bars of the cage open, much to the their shock. I roared and pounced on the men, killing a few and leaving a few seriously injured. I was shocked at what I did, it must of been my instincts...

 **GRAVEYARD**

 **NORMAL POV**

Tails finally stopped crying. He wanted to see Sonic again. His best friend. ever since the last battle with Dr. Eggman. Shadow shrugged and said, "Face it. Faker's gone. Let's just leave." Tails wanted to punch Shadow for being so oblivious, but Shadow must have been used to deaths since Maria was killed right in front of him. "Okay, then." Amy said, still crying lightly. "Chaos... CONTROL!" All four of the mobians dissapeared.

Tails ended up in his workshop. Tails knew Shadow must have teleported them all to their homes. He sighed and fell asleep. Little did he know a pair of emerald eyes were watching him...

A black hedgehog-like creature watched Tails from a window. "At least he's okay..." It then ran off into the darkness.

Shadow threw a chaos spear at an egg pawn that attempted to attack him. He blasted it into pieces within seconds. He rolled his eyes and patrolled the city, checking if Dr. Eggman was planning to attack overnight. He did this regulary, since he didn't need sleep and was nearly as strong as Sonic, making him a formiddable opponent. A black figure zoomed past Shadow. He sensed this imediately and readied his chaos spear. When the figure ran from another spot, he threw it. The spear grazed the figure's foot, making it fall. It groaned in pain, and fell. Shadow ran over to the figure. It was a hedgehog, but black and had two wings, a long tail, and claws. But the most interesting part was his emerald eyes. Shadow gasped slightly, but formed another spear in his hand. The hedgehog saw Shadow, and got up. It stared at Shadow, then ran off. Shadow skeptically stared at the direction the hedgehog went, but shook it off and got back to patrolling. " ** _I'm going to tell Tails about this..."_** Shadow thought as he watched the city.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

Shadow knocked on Tail's door. He answered and said, "Come in, is there anything you want to tell me?" "Yes. It's very urgent." Tails looked worried as he heard this. "Is it Metal Sonic?!" "No, but I saw a strange looking hedgehog last night... his eyes were the same as Faker's. Tails eyes lit up with hope. Really?! What time did you see him?! It was approximately 11:30. It ran as fast as Faker, too. Tails smiled in happiness. "It could be Sonic! I'll come with you tonight!" "Don't get your hopes up..." Shadow said in doubt, and walked out the workshop. Tails started to get some supplies so he could accompany Shadow on the patrol. "I'm coming, Sonic!"

 **Ok,** **I know that was PAINFULLY short, but I want to see what people will think of this. Also, please don't flame me. I'm only 12 years old. See ya, and updates may be tommorow. Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	2. Found

**Well, if you guys still read this, I'll try to update every day. But Middle School is truly a pain. Please review, don't flame me, and enjoy! :). Oh, and expect me to write a ton of stories in the Supernatural genre. It's just my thing, I guess. And a special thanks to leodragon678!**

 _ **STATION SQUARE**_

Tails followed Shadow in a attempt to find Sonic. Suddenly, a huge Egg pawn stomped in front of Tails and Shadow. They got into fighting positions and fought the robot.

Shadow bombarded it with Chaos Spears. The Egg Pawn stumbled backward, but struck back with lasers. Shadow easily evaded the lasers, and landed a kick to the forehead, and Tails threw a bomb, which exploded on impact the robot paused, with electricity flying everywhere, then exploded.

"That was easy." Tails remarked, and Shadow nodded. Little did they know two _**emerald eyes**_ where watching them...

 **Death Egg**

Dr. Eggman slammed his fists on the desk. "YOU LET IT GET AWAY?!" he screamed in fury. "Y-yes but-" A man said. "NO BUTS! TRACK DOWN THAT MONSTER OR I'll HAVE YOU EXTERMINATED!" The doctor screamed. "Yes, sir!" The man said quickly, and bolted. "Soon, the planet will be mine! And it'll be all the blue rat's fault! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! **(Jeez santa, cut it out...)**

Tails and Shadow kept patrolling the streets. Tails had a notepad in his hand and observed the city, taking note of everything. Then, the same figure from before zoomed by. Shadow heard it, and he got out another chaos spear to attack. Tails looked up from his notepad when heard Shadow ready a spear. He got out a bomb, just in case it was another egg pawn. Shadow landed a kick to the figure who was passing for the second time. It groaned in pain and Tails could see the figure entirely, thanks to the overhead light.

He then saw the eyes. "S-sonic?!" He said in hedgehog nodded and remarked to Shadow " **What's with you and hurting people Shads?"** Sonic's voice was deep, but still noticable. Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "You're an imposter! Faker is dead!" Sonic then said, "So you don't beileve me? Well, I guess I'll leave then..." "No!" Tails said. "I beileve you!" Sonic smiled. "Fine, you can beileve him, but if you get torn apart, that's your fault!" Shadow then chaos controlled as the sun rose. Tails sighed and motioned Sonic to follow him.

 **Workshop**

Sonic followed Tails inside. "Well, what happened to you when we fought Eggman 9 months ago?" Tails asked in disbelief. "Well...

 **When I was defeated and Shadow left before I could touch the Chaos Emerald for Chaos Control, something hard hit me in the head and I collapsed. I looked up and saw Eggman looking down at me, smirking. He said he was going to break me, then he dragged me to a cage and tossed me inside. He laughed and left.**

 **The next day I saw three men with guns and Eggman. He laughed again and asked me where the Chaos Emeralds were. I refused and then he stabbed me with a syringe with black liquid. I screamed, and I saw my fur change from blue to jet black. Eggman said every time I didn't awnswer him, he would mutate me with a chemical, or attempt to kill you guys. I knew Shadow could defeat them, so I rolled my eyes and he drugged me! I felt tired, and I fell asleep.**

Sonic stopped talking and said, "I'll talk about some parts of it every day." Tails nodded, knowing it must have been tramatizing. The phone rang and Tails picked it up.

"Hey Tails! I heard Shadow say you found someone! Do you mind if I come?"Knuckles said over the phone Tails looked at Sonic. He nodded. "Yea, why not?" Tails said cheerfully. "Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" the phone then hung up. Tails put it away. Sonic smiled, and said, "So, Knux is coming? Tails nodded, and the duo got ready for the visit...

 **Hi guys! Please leave a review and even fav or follow! See ya, and happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. The beast awakens

_**WHEW, two updates in one day! I do celebrate Thanksgiving, but I like to be ALONE until dinner! Well, I'm assuming DBZ fans are excited for the Macy's parade. My mom wants me to watch it since she's a fan, but I never got around to it... Anyways... enjoy and please leave a review! I really appreciate it! Also, I don't think Shadow fans will like this story, Shadow dosen't die, but he's definitely not a good guy... Also, here's a shout out to Remnants of Fa**_

Knuckles knocked on the door to the workshop. Tails opened it and cheerfully greeted him. Knuckles smiled and walked into the house. "I found Sonic!" Knuckles gasped and followed Tails into the living room.

Knuckles stared in shock at Sonic. "Hey, Knucklehead!" Knuckles got slightly annoyed by the nickname, but just said "Hi." He was relived that Sonic wasn't dead.

Shadow angrily walked around the forest. "That _imposter_ has them fooled! I bet he is working for the doctor!" He then thought of something. "I'll take this into my own hands. I'll fight him!" Shadow then walked off, trying to locate a chaos emerald...

 **Death Egg**

Dr. Eggman was building a prototype of the destroyed Metal Sonic. It was completely wiped out by Shadow 7 months ago. It had upward quills, like Shadow, it was blue and black, and it had black shoes. "Finally! It's complete! Metal-Z, kill all of the rat's friends and bring him back to me ALIVE!" **"AFFIRMITIVE."** Metal-Z then flew off.

Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were talking, until Knuckles felt something. "Someone is messing with the master emerald!" He said, and ran off to Angel Island. Sonic and Tails followed in the X-Tornado.

The gang arrived at the island in less than 15 minutes. Knuckles saw Shadow in the distance, seeming to absorb the chaos energy. Knuckles rushed over. Leave the emerald alone, or I'm gonna have to make you!" Shadow rolled his eyes. He stopped absorbing the chaos energy. He walked over and charged a chaos lance. He then shot it directly at Sonic. He cried out in pain and glared at Shadow. Tails and Knuckles stared at Shadow in shock.

"I'll stop this right here! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a chaos spear straight into Sonic. He winced, then charged and slashed Shadow in the chest. He didn't say anything ( **It takes a lot to make Shadow scream.** ), then kicked Sonic in the face. He didn't say anything either, and grabbed Shadow's leg and broke it with a quick snap. Shadow yelped, and Sonic looked away in shame.

Shadow smirked at Sonic and kicked him in the face. Sonic's nose started to bleed heavily. "Your apparent soft spot is your weakness, monster!" Sonic dodged another attack and flew up into the sky. Shadow teleported up into the sky and landed 6 kicks to Sonic's stomach and face. Sonic collapsed on the floor, bloodied. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tails said in pure anger, and threw multiple bombs at Shadow, which blew up instantly. He then slugged the Ultimate Lifeform as hard as he could. He only flinched slightly, and flung the poor fox into a tree. Next was Knuckles, who was outraged that his friends were beaten.

Knuckles dug up a piece of earth at Shadow. I collided, resulting in a huge cloud of dirt. Shadow couldn't see very well, leaving Knuckles a perfect advantage. He punched Shadow in the head. Shadow pretty much ate dirt after that heavy blow. Knuckles then picked up Shadow and tossed him over the island. Knuckles smirked and walked over to the wounded duo. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, we're fine... WATCH OUT!" Tails said as Metal-Z grabbed Knuckles and threw him into a tree. He groaned in pain, and got up. Sonic watched this and stood up, blood leaking from his nose. "Come and get some, trash can." Sonic then performed a spin dash, cutting one of the robot's arms clean of. **"** **TARGET** **AQURIERED. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ON TARGET."** The robot shot missles at Sonic. He doged and kicked the evil doppoganger in the head. It flinched, then punched Sonic in the stomach. Tails threw a bomb, which blew up in Metal's face. The robot then slashed Tails in the stomach, causing the kit to faint. Sonic stared in anger, and claws ripped out of his gloves. Fangs came out of his lips, fully visible. His pupils turned red, and his wings increased in size. He growled and said, " **YOU." he _snarled, showing his fangs, "_ ARE GOING TO PAY!"**

 **Ok, that's it for chappie#3! See you guy, have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and please leave a review and a fav or follow! Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic roared and slammed into Metal, sending it flying into the ground. Sparks started to fly, and the robot exploded, sending debris everywhere.

Tails watched in awe at the transformation. "W-what happened to you?!" Sonic looked into a puddle on the ground. He saw his reflection and was shocked. "W-what?!"

Knuckles stared at Sonic in shock. "H-how did you total it in ONE blow?!" Sonic shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It just happened. I think it was because I got angry when you guys were beat up.

Tails nodded in agreement and said, "Well, that's enough fighting for today. Let's head home. Sonic transformed back into his mutated form and smirked. "I bet I can beat you both." Knuckles rolled his eyes and said, "Oh really, I can wipe that smirk off your face! Tails sighed as the duo sped off. He started his plane and flew off.

Shadow sat on a log in the forest. "That _**monster**_ may have tricked those two fools, but I'm not fooled at all! Dr. Eggman flew by in his egg mobile. Shadow stared at him with hate.

The evil doctor stopped and looked at Shadow. "Well, well, if it isn't the black rodent!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "You sent that imposter out to kill Tails and Knuckles!" Dr. Eggman scratched his head. "Hmm? Do you mean my experiment that escaped 3 days ago? The ugly black one with wings?" The doctor said, fibbing slightly. Shadow looked suprised, then nodded. "I didn't mean to release that one. It was too **_evil._** It killed all of my guards." Shadow slightly gasped.

"I'll make a deal with you. Trap Son- I mean my experiment, and I'll kill it on the spot." Shadow thought of this for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. "Good. All I need is for you to lure it over to this part of the forest. You have two days before our little deal **expires."**

Shadow glared at the doctor, then chaos controlled. Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. "HO HO HO HO HO! He's just as stupid as Knuckles!

Shadow ran through the city, trying to track down Sonic. He then saw him in Tails workshop. He grinned and ran in.

As soon as Knuckles saw Shadow, he got into a fighting stance. Sonic growled and Tails glared. "What do you want?!" Knuckles said. "Oh, I just found a Chaos emerald!" Shadow said, fibbing. Tails asked, "Well, will you show us?" Shadow nodded and chaos controlled the gang. No one noticed the dark grin on Shadow's face.

When the gang got there, they were greeted by the Doctor himself. He smirked and said, "You've been tricked fools! I can't belive Shadow, out of all people, would belive me! HO HO HO HO HO!" He then pressed a button on his remote.

A ray came out of a strange gun. It shot Sonic, and he screamed in pain. He transformed to the form we saw earlier, and stared blankly. Then, he snarled and attacked the gang. Tails gasped, and Knuckles punched Sonic before he could hurt anyone. Dr. Eggman laughed and flew off.

" **Looks like I have some fresh meat..."** Sonic growled, and attacked.

 **Annnnnd that's it! I got chapter 4 finished! Sorry for the typo that says chapter 5. Have a nice Thanksgiving and PLEASE review! It's SO appreciated! :D**


	5. The master plan

**Chapter 5.** ** _Please leave a review. Only two people actually left a review on this out of 171_** _viewers.(_ **Thank you Leodragon678 and Remnants of Fantasy! :D)** **Ok, now back the story! Dun-dun-duunnnn! XD! Oh, and Tails fans might like this story. Shoutout to Leodragon678 for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

Tails dodged a claw swipe from Sonic. " ** _He seems to be slower in this form..."_** Tails thought. Knuckles landed a kick to Sonic's stomach. He roared in pain and circled Tails and Knuckles.

Knuckles whispered to Tails, **"I'll distract him while you retreat!"** Tails shook his head no. "I gotta get him to his senses!" Knuckles facepalmed. Sonic charged at them, but Tails stepped in the way. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. He looked somewhat sad. He then glared and said, " **Get out of my way, or I'll make you!"**

Tails stood in the same spot in front of Knuckles. He looked completely unfazed. Tails wanted to save his best friend from turning completely evil and to prove himself as not being the little kid he once was. He wanted to be taken seriously. Sonic was getting angrier by the second.

 **"I said, MOVE!"** Sonic roared in frustation, and couldn't seem to bring himself to attack Tails. "Sonic, I know you're in there! This isn't you! Eggman **_wants_** you to hurt us! We're your friends!" Knuckles watched in awe as the fox kit seemed to calm Sonic down a little bit. He saw the claws on his hands shrink down to the small claws hedgehogs normally have. Sonic's eyes were still red, but his features were back to his normal.

Sonic looked at Tails with confusion, then glared. **"I NEVER HAD FRIENDS!"** "That isn't true! That ray must have done something to your **_mind_**! Sonic seemed to realize Tails was right. His pupils went back to emerald and he frowned. He looked at Tails with sorrow and he said, "Did I hurt you?" Tails shook his head.

Sonic sighed in relief and looked in the direction where Dr. Eggman went. "We have to stop him before his _**master plan**_ takes place!" Knuckles and Tails were confused. "What master plan?" Sonic sighed and said:

 **"One day I wasn't drugged, so I was awake. I sat in the corner of the cell when I heard Egghead say that he was going to mutate me even further across the hallway. He said he would also drug me with some kind of chemical. He said I would be filled with hatred and bloodlust, and I would be released in Station Square. I would have a desire to kill every single living thing, and I would maim everyone I saw, even my closest friends..."**

Sonic stopped, thinking of the horrible event. **"If that ever happens... I want you to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone..."** Sonic said. Tails gasped. "I can't bring myself to do that. I wouldn't be able to." Shadow chaos controlled into the forest. He glared and said, "Fine. I belive you, faker. You're not an imposter." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Still can't admit huh?" Shadow ignored the comment and looked at Sonic and Tails. "Lets go and stop him!" Tails said. He started up the X-Tornado and Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow got in. The X-Tornado flew off to the death egg.

 **Outside the Death Egg**

Tails dodged missiles firing from left to right. Shadow was throwing Chaos Spears at the missiles, so the never had a chance to hit. Tails said' "I'll put the X-Tornado in auto-pilot." The gang jumped out of the plane as it flew in circles. They landed onto the balcony.

 **Death Egg**

Tails ran over to the door in entrance. A locked door with a passcode on it. Tails just typed coding into the keyboard and hacked it. The door opened due to the hacked security. Tails smirked. "That was easy." The gang ran into the door, where the where greeted by Metal Sonic. And it had a **_Chaos Emerald._**

Shadow and Sonic charged at the evil robot in their spin dash forms. They slammed into it, sending it flying backwards. **"MUST EXTERMINATE SUBJECTS SONIC THE HEDG- ERROR ERROR 990!"** Metal exploded due to being hacked. Tails just smiled and walked past the remains. Knuckles stared in shock. _**"Since when could Tails hack?!"**_ Knuckles thought in awe.

Dr. Eggman was watching the cameras. He angrily slammed his fists onto the desk. He yelled into the speaker that went into the robot room. "GUARDS! GET THE DRUG READY, AND ACTIVATE THE FIREWALL! THE FOX IS HACKING MY SECURITY!" "Yes, sir!" The mercenary said. They charged in to the computer room.

Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald. "That was _**too**_ easy." Tails said with clear suspicion. Sonic nodded, and put the emerald in his quills. Shadow looked at the hallway with suspicion. "I think more than just Metal Sonic is in here." The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. They continued carefully until a portion of the hallway was black and **_blue._** Tails stopped immidiately. "Why blue? Eggman hates blue, and it completely stands out!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles shrugged and walked **RIGHT** into the area. Shadow facepalmed, and Sonic sighed. The Death Egg robot, which this time was black, yellow, and purple. Dr. Eggman was in the seat of the killing machine. "Prepare to meet your doom, rodents!

Sonic zoned out as the robot attacked.

A **nd dats all for now! Please review, and I might have another chapter up and running this afternoon or night. My time zone is Eastern Standard time, since i'm in NY, USA. See ya next time!**


	6. The Ultimate Battle, Part 1

**This chapter is pretty violent, that's why I rated this story T.**

 **Flashback**

 **Sonic stared in horror as Dr. Eggman killed a innocent mobian with his death egg robot. He laughed evilly as Sonic helplessly watched in his nearly inpenetrble cell. "How does it feel to LOSE, rat? Fun?" The doctor spat out at him, sneering. "I wasted my chemical on you, you can't even master the powers they gave to you! Sonic snarled, and glared at him.**

 **"You aren't gonna get away with th-" "That line is SOOO old! You can't even come up with a better line?! Pathetic!" Dr. Eggman rudely interupted. He then killed another helpless mobian. Sonic roared, and then his vision went black, but first he heard, "Next time I shouldn't stress him out or else he'll go berserk... That won't be good..."**

Sonic stopped his trance when Tails was desparately shaking him. He looked around, and saw Knuckles strewn on the floor, bloodied. Shadow had multiple cuts, and he was throwing Chaos Spears at the Death Egg mech. Sonic saw this and gasped. Then, he roared and slashed the robot on it's lower left leg.

The huge robot started to tip slightly. Dr. Eggman laughed evilly and said, "It'll take more than slashing to beat me! Have you _**not**_ learned when you were defeated?! Sonic grimaced, and was about to zone out again when Tails shook him, knowing what was about to happen. "No! Don't zone out again! We have to beat him!" Sonic nodded, and did a homing attack on the chest of the mech. It stumbled, then fired missiles. They hit their target, and Sonic stumbled back. He growled lowly, then leaped onto the glass pod where Dr. Eggman looked worried, and said, "Now now, Sonic... we don't have to get-AHHH!" Sonic was punching the glass.

Visible cracks grew on the pod, and Sonic's gloves turned red. He didn't care, and with his 4th blow, the glass shattered. Sonic picked up the doctor with one hand by his collar. He roared in his face and tossed his out of the mech 20 feet below. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow stared in shock. Sonic would _**never**_ put his hands on eggman. Never.

Dr. Eggman landed with a thud. He got up, shocked that Sonic would actually hurt him phiysically. Sonic stayed on top of the death egg mech, his eyes flickering from emerald to red. He then did something that shocked everyone. He jumped into the cockpit of the robot. Sonic did know how to fly a plane before he meet Tails, so he was able to manever the robot, in fact the controls were very similar to a plane! He grabbed the doctor with the robot's hand. He pressed a button and a ray gun came out. Dr. Eggman gasped, and then pleaded for his life. "Please, Sonic! Mercy!" Tails gasped and ran to the mech. He flew up until he was eye level with Sonic.

"Sonic! Please stop! You would NEVER do this! You're going too far!" Sonic stared at him, and sighed, his eyes going from red to emerald. "Fine." He then dropped the doctor. He fell another 20 feet. Tails sighed in relief. Sonic jumped out of the mech too see the doctor run. Knuckles tiredly got up, and walked over to the duo. Shadow walked toward hem, exuasted.

Dr. Eggman laughed evilly and sneered at the camera. He pressed a button and 6 chaos emeralds emerged from a slot. He grabbed them and inserted them in a case. it had molds for the 7 chaos emeralds. He inserted the case into a last resort robot. It was a very rusted robot from a **_long_** time ago. It was **Silver Sonic.** The doctor laughed insanely and the robot turned slightly golden. Its eyes were red instead of orange, and it flew into the main hallway. "If they can defeat it, my **master plan** will work! HO HO HO HO HO!

Silver Sonic dashed and slammed into Sonic. He grabbed Siver Sonic's foot and threw him into the other direction. Sonic stared at the robot in shock. Tails quietly said, **"Super** Silver Sonic." Sonic took out the Chaos Emerald out of his quills. It was grey. "He has 6!" He said in shock. Sliver Sonic slashed Sonic with its claws. Sonic winced as blood seeped from the wound, but dodged its second attack. Knuckles jumped and punched the metal duplicate out of the way. Shadow bombared it with Chaos spears, and Tails whacked it with his Tails. Sonic finished it off with a spin dash. It exploded, and the emeralds flew out of the robot, restored to their normal colors. Dr. Eggman flew in on his Eggmobile. "You should've left." He said grinning evilly, and the emeralds started to float. Then, the doctor said something in Japanese... ( **I'm sorry if this is wrong, but my chromebook dosen't do accents :( )**

 **Anata no enerugi o kashite kudasai (Lend me your energy)**

 **Kodai emerarudo (Ancient Emeralds)**

 **Mezameru (Awaken the)**

 **Jogoku no kemono (Hellish beast)**

 **Soreha (That will)**

 **Sekai o hakai suru! (Destroy the world!)**

Knuckles blinked in confusion, as well as Shadow, but Sonic and Tails could tell what the doctor was saying. Tails knew how to speak various langauges, and Sonic had no idea why. Suddenly, the Emeralds glowed a sinister black. They energy went into Sonic, and he screamed in pain. His fur changed to red, his fangs grew, his wings grew signifigantly, and his claws ripped out.

Both his claws and eyes were blood red. Tails watched in horror as he grew spikes on his arms and legs. He roared as the doctor laughed with glee. "Now you rats can deal with him while I watch you. Have a fun time being maimed!" The doctor flew off. "Why that fat bast-" Knuckles cut Shadow off before he could swear.

Sonic, now transformed, looked at the three mobians before him. Suddenly, he felt like he had to kill them. A aura swirled around Sonic, and he was about attack when he stopped himself. **"RUN, NOW!"** He screamed to the three. They nodded, and wasted no time running.

 **Ok, that's all for now! Like always, please review to tell me what you think, and even fav or follow! All is apreciated! Also, there is going to be some _INTENSE_** **violence, so if you don't like gore or graphic beating, don't read. (Don't worry, our heroes will be safe, but it's gonna be hard to beat Sonic...)**


	7. The Ultimate Battle, Part 2

**Ok, so there is a HUGE amount of violence in here.( I mean actual death.) I'm trying not to include swearing, so i'm not using it. Also, I recommend this chapter to Tails fans. They might like it! Enjoy!**

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow ran as fast as they could as roaring could be heard. Shadow tried Chaos control, but he couldn't do it. He almost collaped at the first attempt. Tails started his plane as Shadow and Knuckles quickly got in, and flew back to Earth.

Sonic slammed his head on the wall to distract himself until the gang left, then he roared uncontrollably. His vision improved signifigantly, and he could see the layout of the Death Egg. He snarled, and flew out of the death egg. He growled and sensed living things on Earth. "Must kill..." He said, and flew down to Earth.

Tails was yelling into a megaphone telling people to evacuate immidiately. People screamed and ran in all directions. Tails flew off. Knuckles stayed in the plane, and Shadow stayed in Central City, evacuating people.

"Wait... I sense the Master emerald's energy... It's energy is intact!" Knuckles said. Tails gasped. "But how?! All that energy Sonic absorbed only came from the seven Chaos Emeralds?! Knuckles nodded. "Well..." Knuckles said, and then told Tails about the emeralds.

 **"The seven Chaos Emerald are _very_ old. 1,000,000 years to be exact. It was made using sacrifices. It took 2,100 people to make. These people were criminals and serial killers. Their souls are inside the gems. Each emerald has 300 victims inside. The emeralds were made for good purposes, but they are just as evil as good. That's why the wrong hands can harness this power and be so strong. The Master Emerald is pure, though. It existed way before the Emeralds. It was formed out of chaos energy, not made."**

Tails gasped at this new information. "We can stop Sonic by fighting him. But, I need the Chaos Emeralds to transform, and they're in the Death Egg. Maybe you can transform." Knuckles said, pointing to Tails. Tails was shocked, and said, "I don't want to fight him! He's my best friend! My _**brother!**_ **"** Knuckles sighed and said, "If we don't beat him, he'll kill everyone! Tails sighed and headed to Angel Island.

The Master Emerald stood in its place on the pedestal. Tails and Knuckles ran over to it. "Concentrate. It might work..." Knuckles said. Tails thought of every thing positive he could think of. All of the times he and Sonic beat Dr. Eggman, all the times he beat the doctor alone, the fun times he had, and the times he accompilshed something no one in the gang had ever done. Tails glowed a golden aura. His eyes turned red, and his shoes turn cyan. Knuckles watched this in awe.

Tails transformed into Super Tails. He smiled and before Chaos controlling, asked if Knuckles wanted to come. He said no, saying he needed to protect the Chaos Emerald in case there was a attack. Tails nodded and Chaos controlled to Central City.

Shadow was escorting civilians out of the city when an earth-shattering roar was heard. People screamed and ran faster. Sonic landed on a building. He looked at the civilans down below. **"Pathetic."** He said in a demonic voice. **"Humans are useless, so I'll do a little favor... I'll kill them!"** Sonic jumped down from the building. People who hadn't evacuated either ran or fought. Some people had switch blades. Sonic laughed evilly and slashed one person in the stomach. The man screamed in agony as the slash started to burn. The people gasped and screamed.

Shadow heard roaring in the distance. **_"It's_** here..." Shadow ran to the other side of the city, where Sonic was.

Sonic's evil aura grew even more, and the sky turned black and purple. **"And you humans call yourself the smartest animals..."** Sonic said in a malevolent way, and showed his fangs as he was about to slaughter a person.

Super Tails slammed into Sonic, sending him into a building. Debris fell onto him, Sonic and he coughed as dust flew into his face. "Sorry Sonic, but I can't let you hurt innocent people." Sonic bared his teeth, and said, **"Light never prevails. Only darkness..."** Sonic snarled. Tails said, "One more chance, Sonic. Don't make me do this..." Sonic laughed maliciously, and said, **"Like I would stop, I'm doing a favor. Humans pollute the world, and I'm going to put a stop to it... LIKE RIGHT NOW!"**

Sonic grabbed a person in the crowd and snapped their neck. The people gasped in horror as the body layed limp in Sonic's arms. He just tosseed it back into the crowd. He laughed as the people screamed. Tails saw this in horror. He was now able to see the Chaos Energy circling around Sonic. There was darkness completely inveloping him. Tails then threw 3 Chaos lances at Sonic. They were just as fast as Sonic himself! They all hit their target. Sonic roared in pain. **"No... NOT LIGHT!"** Sonic screamed, and grabbed Tails and slammed him into the ground. He held Tails by the neck, and strangled him. Tails struggled in the grip of Sonic.

Shadow ran and kicked Sonic in the face. He flew back and rubbed his brusied cheek. " **Oh, so** **you came to be killed too? My pleasure!"** Sonic snapped his fingers, and the entire area turned purple. Horrifing photos were floating all over the place, and there was bones strewn all over the place. Shadow stood, shocked at the realm. Tails was pretty intimidated, but he stood his ground. Sonic laughed, and slashed Shadow. He screamed in pain as the cut burned.

 **"Given up, Weaklings?"** Tails glared at Sonic, then attacked. He charged up a huge ball of Chaos Energy. Then, Tails shot it at Sonic. It hit, and Sonic screamed in pain. **"No... YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"** Sonic said in rage, and grabbed Tails. He then threw him into the ground. Sonic narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly. Tails got up, and used Chaos Control to teleport behind Sonic and kick him in the head. Sonic groaned and fell to the ground. Tails frowned, and said, "Will you give up now, or be beaten?" Sonic snarled. **"NEVER!"** Shadow threw a barrage of Chaos Spears onto Sonic. He roared and stumbled backwards. Tails then used Chaos Control to be brought back to the normal world.

Dr. Eggman watched the battle angrily. "Do I have to jolt the rat with more?! Those emeralds have so much energy, and I just found out!" Well, if I get the Master Emerald, I could use it to my advantage..."

Knuckles watched the battle unfold from the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, he saw Dr. Eggman through the reflection of the emerald. He looked behind himself, and attacked.

Knuckles easily blew up the machine with ease. The doctor flew out of the eggmobile and landed on the ground. Knuckles ran up to him and got in a fighting position. "What do you want?!" Knuckles said in anger. The doctor got to his feet and said, "None of your business!" Dr. Eggman and Knuckles gasped when Sonic and Tails chaos controlled onto Angel Island.

Sonic tossed Tails into the Master Emerald. Tails coughed up blood and started to glow. An explosion occured, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Doctor Eggman were blown back.

Tails was floating, fully recovered and flashing many colors. He had yellow shoes, and was invincible. Sonic stared in fear. Dr. Eggman said, "Well... bye-bye!" And ran off. Hyper Tails glared at Sonic. "I'll end this now!" Tails charged into Sonic and punched him so hard that a _**shockwave**_ was fully visible. Sonic flew 50 meters into the sky. Sonic fell. He tried to flap his wings, but he realized something. His wings were broken! He screamed as he fell. Tails noticed this and frantically ran to catch him, but wasin't fast enough. Sonic slammed into the ground, and a huge explosion occured. All that was left was a crater, with Sonic's body. Tails stared in shock and sadness. He transformed back to normal and started to cry. "I-I killed him..." Tails whispered, and more tears fell from his eyes.

Darkness surrounded the crater, and Sonic rose up, his left eye purple and his right eye red.

With raw anger and hatred, he said:

 **"I'm still here, _cretin_. Let's do this."**

 **Annnd there's chapter 6! Reviews are VERY appreciated! See ya next time! :) Next is another battle with Sonic. And pardon my French, but he is _pissed._**


	8. The Ultimate Battle, Part 3

**(Ok, I'm NOT kidding about this one. There IS emotional scenes and violence. Also, because of this chapter, don't think I hate Tails. He's an awesome character and my second favorite Sonic character. I think Sonic is the best character, but that's just my stupid opinion!)**

 **Alright, here's da 8TH chapter! Thanks to everyone who added or reviewed my Story! :D Enjoy the epic battle!**

* * *

Tails gasped, then cried out in pain as he was struck. Sonic smirked, his razor-sharp teeth glinting. **"Is that all you got?! Pathetic! Killing you isn't fun without pain and vengence!"** Sonic said mockingly. Knuckles ran at Sonic and punched him with all of his might. Sonic slammed into a tree. He groaned and rubbed his head. "You monster! This is what Tails gets for **_crying_** over your assumed death, and you attack him!" Knuckles was boiling with rage.

Sonic casually said, **"So, whats your point again, cretin? Oh wait, I don't care!"** Sonic said mockingly, and slashed Knuckles in the chest. He cried out in pain as blood flowed from the wound.

Tails looked up too see Sonic punching Knuckles in the face repeatedly. Tails clenched his fists in anger. He transformed into Hyper Tails. He yelled out in anger, then tackled Sonic. He fell too the ground. Tails was on top of Sonic, punching the monster. "WHY, SONIC, WHY?! Why so EVIL?! Why so HEARTLESS?!" Sonic didn't reply and tried to shove Tails off, but he wouldn't budge. Tails stopped punching and demanded with tears in his eyes, "TELL ME!" Sonic just threw Tails off him, and grinned. This just made Tails angrier, but sadder at the same time.

Every time Sonic pulled a sadistic joke or was violent, Tails knew Sonic was turning more evil by the second. Tails frowned, and raced towards Sonic. He threw a Chaos Spear at Sonic. He flew into the ground, and snarled. **"Grrr... You know what? I'm sick of you pushing me around..."** Sonic said with a glare. He grabbed Tails head and slammed it against the floor several times. Tails cried out in pain, and Sonic didn't say anything. He then tossed Tails into the ground. Knuckles watched in horror at the treatment of Tails. He ran over, but Sonic snapped his fingers, and a cage made out of shadows encased Knuckles. He glared in anger, and held onto the bars.

Sonic laughed evilly and ran to Tails. **"Not so strong now, are you?"** Tails coughed up blood and said, "What has happened to you, you seem so evil..." Sonic laughed and said, **"I just needed some Negative Chaos Energy...And now, thanks to that idiot, I won't need to be a hero... I can do whatever I want!"** Sonic said, and lifted the fox kit up. Tails knew his mind was clouded. He struggled to do so, but he kicked Sonic in the stomach. He bent over in pain, and Tails got Knuckles out. They ran as fast as they could, but a red and black streak hit Tails. He flew back as Knuckles ran. Tails concentrated, then said: " _ **Chaos Control!"**_ Knuckles was teleported.

Sonic roared in frustration as Tails smirked. **"I'll wipe that off your face!"** Sonic said in pure rage, and slashed Tails twice. Tails grimaced as Sonic transformed again. He grew a 5-foot serpentine tail, his quills grew to cover half of his wings,and his claws changed from red to purple and black. He roared, and charged at Tails. Tails doged it and kicked Sonic in the head. Sonic stumbled, then grabbed Tails with his tail. **"You'll NEVER defeat me!"** Sonic screamed, and clawed at Tails. Tails screamed in pain and said, "CHAOS... BLAST!" The entire area blew up, destroying 1/3 of the forest. Sonic was passed out in the center of the crater. Tails was in his normal form, exausted.

Knuckles heard the explosion from Sandopilous Zone. He ran over to the scene, and saw Tails, looking at Sonic's ucnconsious body. Knuckles sighed, and walked over to help.

* * *

 **AND that's that! Like always, please review so I can tell I'm getting interest from viewers. Jeez, I read the Japanese poem Tomino's Hell...**


	9. Victory?

**Enjoy! Oh, and if any Sonamy fans are reading this, I highly recommend Legend of the Winged Saber by UltimateKnight. It's my favorite story, and I bet you guys would like it, too!**

* * *

Knuckles tiredly picked up Sonic and headed to Tail's workshop, with Tails following him. Tails sighed, and got in his plane. Knuckles got in, till carrying Sonic. Tails started the plane and flew off

Shadow finished evacuating the people. He looked up, and saw Tails flying. Shadow clenched his fists and said, "That. was. such. a. **waste**. of. time." Shadow ran off to somewhere unknown.

Tails arrived at the workshop and walked in. Knuckles followed. He set Sonic down on the couch, and he to talk to Tails."What if he goes crazy when he wakes up?" Knuckles said. "I don't know. I'll transform if he battles me... I don't lie to fight him though. Those emeralds are so **_evil_**..." Knuckles nodded sadly. "These criminals were horrible people, so they influence that behavior you just saw."

In the other room, Sonic woke up. His left eye was red and his right eye emerald. He looked around, and remembered what happened. He ran to a window and jumped out. He looked in the direction of the Death Egg. He then ran off.

Tails heard noises coming through the other room. He looked, and saw nothing. Tails gasped when he noticed Sonic was gone. He told Knuckles and ran out of the door.

Sonic arrived at the Death Egg. He growled under his breath and ran inside. Tails and Knuckles quietly followed him. Sonic attacked any robot that stood in his way and totaled them beyond repair. Tails and Knuckles quietly walked a few meters behind him. Sonic threw open some doors, and there were the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic smirked and grabbed the emeralds. As soon as he turned around, he was face-to-face with Tails and Knuckles. " **What do _you_ want?!** Sonic said in a slightly demonic voice. "Why did you leave?!" Knuckles said. "And why did you come here?" Tails asked. Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "Do you really think I would let Eggman have these?"

Knuckles just walked towards the exit as Sonic juggled the Chaos Emeralds. "This isn't a game! We have to go!" Tails said. Sonic just rolled his eyes and ran off. Tails sighed and went to the got in the plane, but no one noticed his purple eyes...

Sonic sat in the back of the plane, thinking of how to kill humans without anyone noticing. " **Maybe at night...** " He whispered. Tails landed the X-Tornado in front of his workshop. Sonic followed them in, thinking.

* * *

 **Sorry It's short, but I have stupid writer's block. I think I'll start a story I wrote in my note book called _Corruption._** **I'll put the 1st chapeter into circulation today. See ya! :D**


	10. The 1st attack Eggman's attempt

**(Enjoy! I was visiting my cousins in Brooklyn.)**

 _ **Nightime**_

Sonic left Tails house, smirking. He ran off into the night.

 **Station Square**

A mugger was walking through the street, fully armed. He saw Sonic across the street, and thought it was a good idea to kill him. The mugger shot his gun, and it hit Sonic in the back. The bullet went straight through his stomach and came through the other side. Sonic winced as blood seeped through the wound. He glared at the mugger, snarling, and ran towards him. He screamed, and ran to an alleyway. He was shocked that Sonic didn't die immediately.

Sonic entered the alleyway, holding the hole in his stomach with his left hand. His glove turned red from the blood pouring out of the wound. He saw the mugger behind the shooting, and ran towards him. He slashed one of the mugger's arms off. He screamed in pain, and brought out a switchblade. "S-stay away, or I'll attack!"

Sonic smirked, and said, "So, you think trying to kill me will make the cut? **It dosen't!"** Sonic's voice turned demonic, and he laughed maniacally. He then snapped his neck before he could blink. Sonic winced again as more blood fell out of the bullet hole. He ripped some of the dead human's clothes, and said **"Those disgusting humans..."** he rapped it around his stomach. The bleeding stopped, and Sonic sighed in relief.

Tails flew over the city with his tails, looking for Sonic. He then saw a trail of blood. He gasped, and followed the trail.

Sonic limped over to a cave in the forest, leaving a trail of blood. He didn't care, and sat down on a rock. **"Those disgusting humans must pay"** , he snarled, claws shooting out of his fingertips. **"THEY MUST DIE!"**

Tails finally arrived at the end of the blood trail. He had a medical kit in one hand, and a flashlight in the other. Tails entered the cave, and saw purple eyes staring at him.

 **"Tails?"**

Tails saw Sonic, covered in blood, walk over to him. "What happened to you?!" Tails asked in worry. **"I got shot."** Tails gasped, then was enraged that someone tried to kill Sonic. " **I killed him. He shot me... here."**

Tails looked at a hole on Sonic's stomach. It stopped bleeding, but was trying to heal. "How did you survive?" Sonic glanced at his gunshot wound. **"I don't know. It might be my mutation."** Tails got out some alcohol from the first aid kit. "This might hurt..." Tails sprayed it onto the wound, and Sonic winced. It stopped stinging, and Sonic sighed. Tails said, "I've laced it with some medicine. It should be completely healed in a week. Sonic smiled and hugged his friend. **"Thanks."** Tails smiled and hugged back.

 ** _Death Egg_**

Dr. Eggman was thinking of ways to get Sonic back on his side. "Hmm... how to get that rat to destroy the world... Sending him into a rage might do... but how?" He thought of a way. "Maybe killing a friend will trigger him..." Eggman laughed evilly at the idea. "Perhaps maybe injuring one is enough to set him off..."

 _ **Workshop**_

"Eggman is attacking again!" Tails said. Sonic looked up from his bed and got up. **"Then let's stop him..."** Tails nodded and ran to the city with Sonic.

Dr. Eggman laughed as Neo Metal Sonic destroyed buildings. Soon, _**Infinite**_ arrived. He had 3 Phantom Rubies in his chest. Dr. Eggman laughed again and said, "How are my remastered versions of the Phantom Rubies coming out?" Infinite just shrugged. "They're alright. Now when is Sonic going to get here?!" "Be patent, they should-"

A sonic boom went past them, and Sonic stood with Tails. He glared at Infinite in anger. Infinite was shocked at Sonic's apperance. He then attacked. Sonic dodged the first blow, but was struck with the second blow. Sonic was thrown back. He growled, and slashed Infinite across the chest. He screamed in agony, then said, " **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE!"** Sonic rolled his eyes when he heard a squeal. He turned around, and saw Tails bleeding. He rushed over to help him, but was attacked by both Neo and Infinite. Sonic screamed as they cut open his wound. Infinite chuckled evilly and said, "Fool. You tried to defeat me, and just like last time by yourself, {Sonic Forces} you were defeated." Sonic got up, enraged and bleeding, and said, **"I defeated you the second time, and I can do it again."** Sonic ran at Infinite, but was struck back by Neo.

Sonic snarled in frustration, then looked behind him. He gasped when he saw Tails crying in pain as Infinite broke his leg. Sonic clenched his fists, which dug his claws into them, making them roared, much to everyone's shock. He glowed black, his eyes were completely white, fangs came out of his mouth, and his claws grew even longer.

A huge explosion occured.

 _ **"Your lives end now..."**_ **Dark Sonic said deathly calm, then attacked.**

* * *

And there's dat! Please review and have a great day! :D


	11. Infinite's brutal execution

**Chapter 11 (I watched Wreck-it-Ralph 2 today. It was great, but Sonic was a geek in both of the movies. And why is he in the book club?! lol.)**

Dark Sonic slammed into Infinite, sending him crashing into the ground. He rubbed his head and got up, only to see Neo Metal Sonic torn to shreds before his eyes. He stared, then teleported to Dark and knocked him back. He didn't reply, and with his razor-sharp claws, **_carved_** the Phantom Rubies out of Infinite's chest. He cried out in pain as blood flooded of his chest like a waterfall.

 **"Time to finish this."** Dark Sonic said, showing his razor-sharp teeth. He then flew into Infinite, and a horrifying and gruesome scene took place. **(If you HATE gory details, I recommend to skip the next paragraph.)**

Dark grabbed Infinite's neck and slowly strangled him. He gasped for air, and struggled to get out of his grip. Dark Sonic landed a punch to Infinite's chest, and cracking bones could be heard. **"Looks like you're not so tough now, huh?"** Sonic laughed manically. Tails watched in horror at what Sonic was doing. Sonic grinned and started to pull upwards on Infinite's head. "Sonic, nooooooooooo!" Sonic couldn't seem to hear Tails. He currently only cared about killing. Tears started to stream down Tail's eyes as he was immobile, due to his broken leg. He wanted to save Infinite, as he knew his time was running out. Sonic slammed Infinite's head into a wall, and cracking could be heard. Sonic laughed evilly, and did the unthinkable. Infinite said a final sentence before parishing. **"Destroy him..."** He said to Tails, before Sonic ripped his head off of his body. Sonic laughed maniacally as blood covered his body and fur.

Tails screamed in horror and fear as blood splattered over the wall. Dr. Eggman was **_shocked._** He then flew off. Sonic stared at the corpse, then completely broke down. **"No..."** Sonic said as he reverted back to normal. He turned around and walked towards Tails. Tails cried out in fear and crawled away. Sonic noticed this, and looked down in shame. **"I...Murdered him..."** Sonic was unable to look at Tails, and he flew off to somewhere unknown. Tails watched, and flew off.

Tails tended to his broken leg and made a sling. He shivered as he did it, thinking of the decapicated body of Infinite. Suddenly, Sonic crashed through the roof, looking like he was before he was mutated. Tails looked in shock. Sonic got up, bleeding profusely. He retracted his wings and walked over to the couch, failing to notice Tails.

Sonic sat down on the couch, blood dripping from his muzzle and arms. He sighed, and the blood started to dissapear. He took out 6 Chaos emeralds and put them on the table.

Tails looked at him in fear, still afraid. He was trumatized by witnessing the brutal murder his brother committed. He nervously walked up to his room and shut the door. Sonic suddenly sensed something **_evil._** Sonic frantically ran to Angel Island.

Dr. Eggman was still plotting. He was nervous after also seeing Sonic decapitate Infinite. "Why did he do that? If I can get him to do that again, e may have the power to annilate everyone!" The doctor said aloud. "But... how? When that freak got hurt, that's what triggered Dark Sonic..." Maybe I can lure Tikal out of the Master Emerald and force her to tell me the spell!" Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald, as usual. Tikal appeared and walked over to Knuckles. "I sense someone approaching." A sonic boom was heard, and Sonic ran over. Knuckles saw dark energy enveloping Sonic. "Stay back!" Knuckles said as he got in a fighting stance. Sonic backed away. "I'm fine! I just sense something..." Sonic said, and Knuckles got back in his normal position.

A beam of energy slammed into the Master Emerald and the emerald turned black. Knuckles gasped, then clenched his fists. Sonic growled and flew up in the air, and Tikal summoned Chaos. The beam then slammed into Sonic and he screamed. "NO! He can't handle both negative and positive!" Tikal said. Sonic's fur turned purple, and he clenched his head as blood poured out of his gloves.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

P **lease review and To BE Continued. Sorry for the hiatus!**


End file.
